


It's a love story. Baby, just say, "Yes".

by badasskorra



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry is not the Flash, M/M, Oliver may be the Arrow idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet at a party at the Queens' mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a love story. Baby, just say, "Yes".

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I've been thinking about for ages. (Yeah, it's only s1 of Arrow and probably many things don't make sense but bear with me.)
> 
> I hope you like it! (Also, [this](http://8tracks.com/disneydemigod/just-the-two-of-us) is a cute little playlist I made one day because I was bored.)

"Do I really have to come?"

"Iris is going with Eddie, and I'm alone. So yes, you do have to come."

Barry groaned and entered the room, carrying two shirts. "Alright. Which one?" 

Joe looked at them and laughed. "You can't seriously be considering going to a police party, wearing stripes."

"Then what do you suggest?" The young man replied. 

"Hmm... Remember that one that Iris bought you for Christmas?" 

Barry thought for a second and then nodded, remembering the red shirt. It was left at the bottom of the wardbrobe, untouched. "Okay." He said and left the room.

An hour later, the two men were ready to leave. They were going to meet with Iris and Eddie at the party in Starling. 

It was an annual party, in honor of every policeman and law enforcement. This year it was held by the Queens. Their oldest child Oliver had just returned from 5 years, spent on an island and wanted to thank the people who helped him get back home. The party was the best idea. 

"Wow. This place is huge." Barry said the minute they exited the car. 

Joe only nodded and approached the front door. There was a man in a nice black suit, waiting and opening the door for the guests. 

The inside of the house was even more impressive. It was well-lit by hundreds of tiny lights; there were two staircases leading to the second floor. 

While Barry was looking dazedly around, Iris appeared out of nowhere and hugged him.

"Hey!" She smiled. 

Eddie stood next to them, smiling awkwardly at Joe.   
  
After a while the music stopped and everybody turned to face the hosts. Moira Queen stood there in a black dress, her hair done nicely and face lit up with a smile. "Welcome, everyone! I want to thank all of you who helped finding my son and bringing him back. His father isn't with us but that shouldn't affect your mood. He would've been happy to learn that his son returned home safely. All thanks to you." She ended the speech with another smile and a 'cheers' which was followed by applause. 

"My mom likes to be dramatic, doesn't she?" 

Barry, startled, quickly turned and saw the one and only Oliver Queen. A young brunette was standing next to him. 

 _'Barry, stop staring!'_ He told himself, although it was pretty hard since the man wasn't unpleasant to look at.

"I'm Oliver Queen. But you probably already knew that." 

"Yeah." Barry replied. He quickly regained his talking skills. "I'm Barry. Barry Allen." 

The woman next to Oliver gave him a strange look. "Allen? Was Nora Allen your mother?" 

"Y-yes." Barry looked down. Wherever he went, his past didn't leave his side. Sometimes he wanted to forget it. 

"Was?" Oliver asked, obviously having no idea what they were talking about. 

"She was killed. The police thought it was her husband who did it..." 

"But they are wrong. He didn't do it." Barry cut her off. "I know it sounds crazy but there was someone else in the house that night."

Barry could still picture the night his mom died. There was a strange yellow light in the room. It, the man in it, killed her, not his dad. But the police refused to believe him. They thought he was just a kid who was making up stories so his father wouldn't go to jail.

"Someone else? Did you see them?" 

Oliver put a hand on her shoulder. "Laurel. You're not at work. Have fun. Maybe you could have a talk with Mr. Allen some other time..." 

"Right. Sorry. I'm Laurel Lance, by the way." She stretched out a hand. 

"Barry Allen. But I already said that." He looked around, searching for Joe. "Um, I should go... See you around, Laurel. Oliver."

*

"Where you been, kid?" 

"Err... Looked around. This is one really big house." Joe only laughed in reply.

After some time Joe went to talk with his colleagues and Barry decided that he had nothing to lose, so he stopped by the bar for a drink.

To his surprise, after he had ordered, Oliver Queen sat next to him and smiled. Barry couldn't suppress the simper that appeared on his face."Hey."

"Hi."

"Where's Laurel?"

"Probably doing some lawyer-ish stuff," came the reply a few seconds later.

"She's a lawyer?"

"Well, not yet. But will be."

Barry smiled. "You must be proud."

Oliver tilted his head in confusion but the smile was still visible on his face.

"I mean, you are probably proud your girlfriend is a future lawyer." He said, finishing his drink.

The other man laughed. "She's not my girlfriend. Not anymore. But I really am proud of her." His smile dropped. "At least one of us is doing something good with their life."

Barry was going to ask him what he was talking about but then he remembered about Oliver's affairs and his dropping off college. Not that he spent his free time gossiping about billionaires, but the man was on Iris' cheating list, he had heard some things. "You still have a whole life ahead of you. You'll think of something," Barry said after a while.

"I guess you're right. Thanks."

"Anytime." He chuckled. "Barry Allen, CSI by day and billionaire advisor by night. Please call to make an appointment." 

Oliver laughed with him. "Maybe I really should call. I might need some advice in the future. Who knows, I may as well start fixing my life." 

They stared at each other for a while until they heard the music stopping and Moira taking the microphone again. 

Barry didn't listen though; he was too busy stealing glances at the man next to him. The last time he had seen a picture of Oliver Queen, the guy's hair was almost shoulder-lenght. Now it was so short, you would think he was trying out for the military.

He had a well-built body and strong arms, which were visible through his shirt.   
Barry mentally slapped himself for staring and tried to look away but before he could Oliver caught his eyes and smiled. Barry grinned back.

For the rest of the night they talked about different things, but the 5 years on that island were never mentioned. The young man thought that it probably would be hard to talk about it now and didn't bring up the topic.

"I see you've made friends with Oliver Queen..."  Joe said on the way home.

Barry blushed. "Oh, we just... talked. He probably just got tired of his famous acquaintances."

"Probably." 

When they got home the time was around midnight and Barry had work to do the other day so he just wished Joe goodnight and walked to his room.

The man got in bed and pulled the covers and closed his eyes, hoping he'd be fast asleep. But half an hour later, sleep didn't come. On the other hand, Oliver Queen decided to join the party in Barry's head. All he could think about was their conversation and that bright smile. 

 _'Stop it, Allen!'_ But his brain didn't listen. If it wasn't his smile, it'd be his eyes, sometimes his lips. 

Finally Barry gave up sleep and stood up. Maybe if he did some physical exercise he would get sleepy.

After making around ten circles around the room, the only thing he achieved was asking himself if Oliver was dating somebody. Barry mentally cursed himself. That stupid crush of his was getting annoying.

*

The next morning, when the alarm clock went off, Barry groaned and hid under the pillow but realised he was going to be late and had to wake up. He didn't want to anger the captain again.

When he got to the station, he found out that he needn't have rushed. Captain Singh wasn't there and there were no recent crimes that Barry was needed to work on. He walked up to his lab and since he was free now he could catch up on the reports he had been doing for weeks.

At some point he heard the door open and somebody walking in.

"I'm not done yet, come and be annoying later," Barry replied automatically, thinking it was Joe.

"Okay, sorry."

Barry quickly looked up, hitting his head on the desk in the process. It wasn't his foster-parent that stood before him, but the infamous Oliver Queen. His heart started beating so fast, he thought it was trying to escape his chest. "Uh, sorry. I mistook you for someone else."

Oliver just smiled that stupid smile of his that definitely didn't make Barry weak in the knees.

"So, um, what are you doing here?"

"I came for the appointment with my therapist... Am I too early?" 

Barry laughed and checked his watch. "Hmm... You are a little early, yeah..."

When he looked back at him, Oliver had moved closer. "Alright... then how about we wander around until the time comes?"

Barry opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally saying: "Yeah. I mean, sure."

The other man beamed at him and started walking away. 

Barry smiled. _'Alright, brain, only this time.'_

**Author's Note:**

> The title, as if it wasn't obvious, is from Taylor Swift's 'Love Story'.


End file.
